Magda Giner
México |estado = Activa }} Magda Giner es un actriz mexicana de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. En el doblaje es conocida por papeles como Zim en Invasor Zim, Lois en Malcolm in The Middle, abuela Cologne en Ranma ½, y por doblar a Judi Dench en dos películas de la serie de James Bond. Filmografía Anime *Himitsu no Hanazono - Mrs. Medlock *Doraemon - Madre de Nobita *Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 *Ranma ½ - Cologne (Serie y películas) * Sailor Moon - Zoycite, Kalaberite (inicio), Petzite (dos cap.), Titis Kaia, Jessica Stevenson * Zatch Bell - Kanchome / madre de Sherry * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Dra. Akagi * Shaman King - Maya Series Animadas * El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Señorita Meany * Invasor Zim - Zim * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (Nueva Voz) * Los Simpson - Ruth * X-Men - Tormenta * Chowder - Sra. Endivia * South Park - Srta. Crabtree * Robotboy - Augustus Bachman Turn/Gus/G-Man * Rugrats - Tia Miriam (Segunda voz) * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Madre de Justino Bolsa * Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el Niño Genio - Mama de Carl (2ª voz) * La comida que camina - La bruja que vende calabazas * Elsie Chapman - Godzilla: La serie Series de TV *Malcolm in the middle - Lois (Jane Kaczmarek) *Lois & Clark - Martha Kent *Hechiceras - Elise Rothman *Melrose Place - Kimberly Shaw (ep. finales) *Chicago hope - Dra. Kate Austin *Hércules - Hera *La Niñera - Sylvia Fine *That '70s Show - Kitty Forman* The Shield - Claudette *Everwood - Edna A. Harper *Baywatch - Jackie Quinn *Dawson's Creek - Abuela Lindley *Six Feet Under - Ruth Fisher *Smallville - Comisario Nancy Adams *Alias - Dra. Judy Barnett *The Sopranos - Roberta *Drake & Josh - Abuela Nichols *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - La Doctora Malinni *iCarly - Señorita Briggs *No Culpes al Koala - Gabrielle King *Héroes - Dale Smither Películas Meryl Streep *Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain *La sangre que nos une - Lee *Leones por corderos - Janine Roth Judi Dench *007: Casino Royale - M *007: Quantum (Quantum of Solace) - M Otros Papeles * Another Cinderella Story - Dominique Blatt * Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal - Minerva McGonagall (Maggie Smith) * Kathy Bates - Helen Boucher en El aguador * Estudio 54 - Viv * Wyatt Earp - Sra. Earp, Sra. Sutherland * Austin Powers - Frau Farbissina * Si te casas, te mato - Viola Fields (Jane Fonda) * Scary Movie 2 - Madre de Megan * Titanic - Ruth DeWitt * Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoros * Karate Kid - Madre de Daniel * Milagros Inesperados - Melinda Moores * Dragonheart - Reina Aislinn * Destino Final 2 - Nora Carpenter * Garfield 2 - Eenie * Pollitos en fuga - Bunty * Mimi Smith - In his life: John Lennon's story * Alguien tiene que Ceder - Erica Barry * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Yvette Berenger Películas Animadas * Alvin y las ardillas y el hombre lobo - Madame Raya Telenovelas Brasileñas Susana Vieira * Mujeres Apasionadas - Lorena (2003) * Señora del Destino - Maria do Carmo (2004-2005) * Paraíso Tropical - Amélia (2007) * Dos Caras - Blanca (2007 - 2008) Rosane Gofman * Chocolate con Pimienta - Roseli (2003-2004) * Alma Gemela - Nair (2005-2006) * Siete Pecados - Néia (2007-2008) Neuza Borges *El Clon - Dalva (2001-2002) *América - Diva (2005) *India - Cema (2009) Otros * Terra Nostra - Maria del Socorro (Débora Duarte) (1999) * Puerto de los milagros - Epifania (Claudia Alencar) (2001) * La Esclava Isaura - Doña Gertrudys (Norma Blum) (2004-2005) * Páginas de la Vida - Doctora Helena (Regina Duarte) (2006-2007) * Cobras y Lagartos - Bernardete (Maria Helena Dias) (2006) * Belissima - Mary Montilla (Carmen Veronica) (2005-2006) * Deseo Prohibido - Cándida (Eva Wilma) (2007-2009) * La Favorita - Yolanda (Suzana Faini) (2008-2009) * Belleza Pura - Nazaré (Bia Montez) (2008) Cine y Televisión Nacional * Descontrol - (1 episodio, 2005) * El Estrangulador de la rosa (1990) - Estudiante * Mujer, casos de la vida real, Ep. El idolo (1990) * Santo contra Blue Demon en la Atlántida (1970) - X-25 / Circe * La Guerra de las monjas (1970) * Romance sobre ruedas (1969) * Intriga (1968) Serie de TV * Verano violento (1960) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México